Tour Bus
by sandi2188
Summary: John Shows Dean His Tour Bus *BETA READER NEEDED*


Dean hauled his bags out of the car and into the building for tonight's show Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Antiono Cerso all got out of a dark blue Honda Accord and got their bags. Dean looked up and not ten foot away was John's tour bus, Dean flashed back to Total Diva's. Dean was enjoying a plate of food when things got a little werid everyone was backstage eating dinner. Dean stood there knowing a camera from Total Diva's was right there he tensed up when he saw Natalya the camera guy whip around "shit", Dean said under his breath. Nikki walked up and her and Dean made awkward eye contract as he talked to Natalya. Dean turned around go meet Roman and Seth John walked slowly past him they shot a glance and tiny grin.

Dean walked backstage all of sudden he heard footsteps "Hey Ambrose! Wait up, John jogged up with an awkward look on his face. "look, Dean i-i know that was werid and, I'm sorry i put you in that postion." Dean slowly licked his lips "look, John it's fine i totally understand trust me its ok." John just looked Dean "so, speaking of Total Diva's i did happen to watch it and, so...um why don't you tell Nikki you want a guys night out". John smiled "so you saw the show huh", "yeah, i did. "you should show me your tour bus Dean winked. Dean leaned into John's ear "This is going to sound werid but, i wanna watch you watching me get off." John mouth dropped open "that sounds so fucking hot", "i know", Dean said licking his lips. John smiled at Dean "alright let me talk Nikki into me wanting a guys night out John winked.

Dean went to go get his bags and waited for John. John walked up smiled "hey babe" he said kissing Dean. Dean moaned into the kiss Dean missed John ever sense him and Nikki got the tour bus. Dean reached into the fridge and got bottle of wine "oh look, you forgot one" John lips curled in a smile. "no...i didn't that's for you...and me." Dean hugged the bottle of wine "Cena, you are a man in full". They sat across the tiny table enjoying the wine "damn i missed you" Cena said reaching out his hand to hold Dean's. "I'm so sorry Dean i wish this could be easier". Dean let out a deep sigh "it would be you kn- "Dean...i can't...i just, can we not talk about this now?." "I'm sorry" Dean said taking Cena's hand up to lips and placing a kiss.

Dean shifted his head and looked stright down the back of the bus where the bed was. "i know you wanna watch me, Dean winked. John took Dean's hand and lead to the bed, "can i ask you something? John said","yeah, Sure baby what?. John reachd over and moved a panel that was cubby hole that revealed a camera. John then went to front of the bus and came with his hands behind he back. John threw the little black remote on the bed. Dean looked up and John. "Nikki doesn't know about this it's only for me and you" John winked. "do you know how turned on i am right now Dean said still sitting on the bed. "No, why don't you show me" John said leaning in a for kiss "turn that fucking camera on baby Dean moaned. John amied the remote and heard the click "oh hell yeah" Dean moaned out again "this is so fucking hot" "I know" John moaned out. They slowly kissed Dean brought John closer roaming his hands all over Dean body "god i missed you" John whisperd.

Dean just looked at with no expression on his face "make love to me". John smiled they slowly kissed Dean moved his hands upon John's chest. Their clothes slowly disappeared in the dark, there they kneeled on the bed shaking John reached up in a compartment and pulled out two condoms and lube. Dean couldn't stop smiling he loved this man they knew each faults his lies, truth, there ups and downs but, more importantly they could trust eachother. John relaxed under Dean, John was normally ontop but he wasn't about to stop Dean. They slid the condoms on and the lube, slowing kissing small moans left John. Dean up at the mirror and almost lost hit sweat was rolling off John's body.

"fuck i even look sexy" Dean thought to himself. "fuck" both said in unison Dean did long slow thrust John was twitching it felt so good Dean groaned knowing he had to pull out. John pulled him self up him and Dean sat faceing John pumping eachother, they shooked uncontrollably. Dean and John orgasms hit in unison still shaking they made eye contrack Dean kissed John head. Dean and John just laided there looking at eachother. John slowly brushing Dean damp hair out his face "don't leave Dean". John whispered Dean looked at John "i ani't going nowhere". Dean looked up at the headbord where the camera sat behind the cubby hole, "wanna watch our sex tape" Dean said sticking his tounge out. "Yes, i do" John said.


End file.
